Grace Carter O'Neill
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Let's pretend that Sam and Jack were married before SG-1 started and they had a daughter. How would life for our favorite team be different? JS DJ
1. Intro Lost City Part Two

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. This idea has been bouncing around my head for a while. What would SG-1 be like if Sam and Jack had a child when the show started? Erase Jack's history with Sara and get rid of Sam's with Jonas and think about it. I'm gonna do this a little backwards. I'm gonna start the the end of seven when Jack gets frozen in Antarctica. After backtracking all the way to how their daughter came to be, I'll continue through the last three seasons of the show and both movies. Now it won't be from SG-1's POV it'll be from Sam and Jack's daughter's. Have fun.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't have to write this now would I?

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace Carter-O'Neill ran down the stairs to the control room. At ten years old she had basically grown up at the SGC with her parents Major Samantha Carter-O'Neill and Colonel Jack O'Neill, her uncles Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, and her grandfather Major General George Hammond. Her parents, uncles and grandfather were currently fighting in Antarctica against Anubis and her other grandfather, Jacob Carter was just arriving to wait for them with Grace. Grace stood next to Siler as he read off the IDC.

"It's Grampa, Grace." Siler said.

Grace smiled and made her way to the gate room. She stood at the end of the ramp with Dr. Elizabeth Weir at her side. Elizabeth was taking over for George and Grace wasn't at all happy about it. Jacob stepped through the gate and Grace ran up to him with a big smile on her face. Jacob mirrored the smile and hugged Grace tightly.

"Mom and Dad are going to be okay, right Grampa?" Grace asked as she buried her face in Jacob's shoulder.

Jacob tighten his grip on Grace. "I can't say for certain sweetheart but I know they'll fight their hardest to come home to you. Just like they always do."

Grace accepted this answer and released Jacob. They walked down the ramp and Grace introduced Jacob to Elizabeth.

"Grampa this is Dr. Elizabeth Weir. She's taking over for Bumpa. Dr. Weir, this is former Major General Jacob Carter and Selmac of the Tokra." Grace said.

Jacob shook Elizabeth's hand. "You'll explain why George isn't here right?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Why don't we head up to the briefing room?"

Jacob held out his hand for Grace and once she took it, the three left.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat on Jacob's lap in Elizabeth's office as they listened to the battle going on. Suddenly someone was talking about thousands of lights coming from the surface. Grace looked at Jacob.

"That's SG-1 isn't it?" Grace asked.

Jacob nodded. "That's them baby."

The phone rang and Elizabeth answered it. She spoke quietly and Jacob watched with a frown as she paled.

"Grace do me a favor and go sit in the briefing room." Jacob said.

Grace also frowned but did as Jacob asked. She walked out of Elizabeth's office and sat in one of the chairs around the table as she had done hundreds of times before. She watched Jacob and Elizabeth talk through the window of the office and knew something was wrong. Jacob sat down heavily and ran a hand over his face then turned to look at Grace. Grace felt her stomach sink. She knew that look. Something had gone wrong with her parents.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat in Daniel's office staring at the book in front of her but taking none of it in. She had run there after Jacob had told her what had happened. Her father was frozen and they didn't know how to save him. That was ridiculous. SG-1 always had the answer. She was sure both her parents would show up any time now with big smiles.

"Grace."

Grace looked up from the book and saw Daniel coming in. She could see the defeated look on his face and her eyes filled with tears.

"No." she said her voice barely a whisper.

Daniel nodded as he walked in all the way and closed the door. "I'm afraid so sweetie."

Daniel just barely reached Grace before she slid of her chair and onto the floor. Daniel caught her in his arms and rocked her as she started crying.

"He promised he'd always come home." Grace sobbed. "He's never broken a promise before."

Daniel sighed as he ran a hand over Grace's hair. "He didn't have a choice this time Grace. But I promise you that your mom, Uncle Teal'c and I won't rest until we have him back for you."

Grace pulled back to look at Daniel. "Please don't say promise."

Daniel thought for a second. "Ok how about I give you my word?"

"That works." Grace said. "Can I help bring Dad home too?"

"Of course you can." Daniel said. "We wouldn't dream of leaving you out of it."

Grace nodded. "Where's Mom?"

"With Grampa. Wanna go see her?" Daniel said.

Grace nodded and Daniel stood up, still holding Grace in his arms. They made their way through the base to the infirmary where Jacob had taken Sam because of how upset she was. Teal'c was standing outside for once emotion showing on his face.

"Uncle Teal'c." Grace said as Daniel put her down. "Is Mom hurt?"

Teal'c shook his head. "Not physically Grace but she is feeling the loss of your father."

Grace took a deep breath. "He's not lost yet."

Teal'c bowed his head, agreeing with Grace. "Dr. Frasier has had to sedate her but you may go in."

Grace hesitated. She didn't like seeing her parents, or any member of her family in the infirmary. It scared her. Daniel noticed this.

"How about I take you home for the night and we'll come see your mom when she's up and around?" he recommended.

Grace nodded, a small smile showing Daniel how thankful she was for his idea. Grace quickly gave Teal'c a hug before making her way to the elevators. Daniel paused.

"Let Jacob know for me." Daniel said. "I'll have Grace back around nine."

Teal'c once again bowed his head and Daniel left.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace walked into her house and made a beeline for her parents bedroom. Daniel watched her go but instead of following her he went to the kitchen to make them some dinner and to call Cassie and let her know what had happened. As he started the water to boil for pasta, he picked up the phone.

"Frasier residence."

"Cassie it's Daniel."

"Hey Daniel what's up?"

Daniel sat in one of the kitchen chairs. "I've got some bad news Cass."

Daniel heard Cassie sit down. "Is Mom ok?"

"Your mom is fine. It's Jack."

"What happened Daniel?"

Daniel explained everything that had happened to Cassie. She stayed silent until Daniel had finished.

"How's Sam?"

"Your mom had to sedate her."

"What about Grace?"

Daniel looked down the hall towards Sam and Jack's room. "I don't know."

"You want me to come over?"

Daniel poured a half a box of elbows into the boiling water. "That would be great Cass. I was hoping to head back to the base tonight and get started on how to get Jack home but I don't want to leave Grace alone."

Daniel could hear things moving around on the other end of the line. "I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Ok see you then."

Daniel hung up the phone and after stirring the pasta for a second he made his way down the hall. He walked into the master bedroom and the sight broke his heart. Grace was curled up in the middle of Sam and Jack's bed with Jack's pillow hugged tightly to her chest.

"Grace, Cassie is coming over." Daniel said quietly.

Grace sniffed. "When?"

Daniel sat on the foot of the bed. "She'll be here in fifteen minutes."

Grace sat up but didn't release Jack's pillow. She wiped away her tears. "Ok, I'll be ready when she gets here."

"Grace no one expects you to keep up a brave face during all this." Daniel said.

"I have to stay strong for Mom." Grace said. "She's gonna need me to be strong."

"You can't be strong all the time Grace." Daniel said. "You'll end up breaking and it probably won't be at a good time."

Grace sighed and played with the corner of Jack's pillow before looking back at Daniel. "But I can be strong for now right?"

Daniel nodded. "Yeah you can. And when you're ready to not be strong anymore, you'll have plenty of people to go to."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Daniel watched as Grace once again curled up in the middle of Sam and Jack's bed, Jack's pillow under her head this time with Sam's sweater wrapped around her.

"She's gonna be okay."

Daniel turned to smile at Cassie. "As soon as we get Jack home yeah she will be. So will Sam."

Cassie hugged Daniel and stayed tucked under his arm. "You gonna head back to the base now?"

"Yeah I just wanted to check on her one more time." Daniel looked down at Cassie. "I'll have your mom call you when I get there."

Cassie smiled. "Good cause she missed her check in by two hours."

Daniel gave Cassie one more hug before making his way out of the house. Cassie locked up after him then checked the house over before walking back to the master bedroom. She wasn't at all surprised to see Grace sitting up.

"You'd think after all the times Daniel has babysat the two of us he'd be able to tell when we fake sleep." Cassie said.

Grace smiled. "You'd think. But in his defense he's better with old dead things not living breathing things."

Cassie smirked. "I don't know, he's pretty good with my mom."

Grace giggled. "Ew Cassie, I don't want to hear that."

Cassie inwardly gave herself a thumbs up at getting Grace to laugh. She may just get through this after all.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace walked onto the base the next morning with Cassie and George. George had shown up earlier in the morning wanting to see Grace and to let her know about his new job in Washington. She had actually handled it better then George thought she would but given what was happening he wasn't really surprised. George followed Cassie and Grace to the infirmary where they knew the rest of SG-1 and Jacob would be. Once again Teal'c was standing outside. He bowed his head to the three then focused on Grace.

"Your mother is awake and has been asking for you." he asked.

Grace smiled. "Thank you Teal'c."

She looked back at Cassie and George.

"Go ahead in Grace, we'll wait out here." George said.

Grace took a deep breath and nodded before heading through the doors that would lead to her mother. She saw Daniel and Janet standing next to one of the beds and Jacob sitting in a chair.

"Mom?" Grace said.

Sam sat up and looked at Grace. Neither said a word, Sam just held her arms out and Grace ran for her. Clinging tightly to her mother, Grace whispered;

"We're gonna get Dad back."

Sam tightened her grip of Grace and nodded. "That's right baby we are."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

So there's the first chapter. The next episode I do will be Death Knell. I'm not going to do every episode because well I'm doing that with CSI:NY and it takes a lot of time. So I'm just going to do a few episodes from every season eventually leading back to how Sam and Jack met. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and for those who don't know what the policy is, head to my profile it's at the end and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! For those of you who haven't a clue who I am, I'm Lacy's editor, verified on her profile. Good story Lace! In the progress of finishing editing CSI:NY! ROCKING! Kisses~Sarah


	2. Grace's Age Chart

Age Chart for Grace

end of season 10 - 13

end of season 9 - 12

end of season 8 - 11

end of season 7 - 10

end of season 6 - 9

end of season 5 - 8

end of season 4 - 7

end of season 3 - 6

end of season 2 - 5

end of season 1 - 4

end of Stargate movie - 2, remember one year gap between end of movie and beginning of series.

end of Ark of Truth - 14

end of Sam's year on Atlantis - 15

end of Continuum - 16


	3. Death Knell

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright next chapter. Death Knell. We've seen how Grace handle her father possibly not coming home not let's see how she handles it when it's her mother. Have fun.

Oh side note, the name Bumpa that I'm having Grace call George, that's what I call my grandfather so I thought I'd add it in there since Grampa and Grampy are too similar for me.

Disclaimer: As stated in my others stories I don't like saying this so forget it.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sighed for the fourth time in twenty minutes causing George to look up from his paperwork.

"Grace has anyone ever told you that you have your father's patience?" George asked.

Grace smiled. "Yeah, you, every time we're waiting for Mom and Dad to get back."

George smiled and shook his head. "Why don't you go see Janet for a bit?"

"Alright Bumpa I'll let you do your paperwork in peace." Grace said with a giggle and left George's office.

She walked through the halls of the SGC, smiling shyly at people she knew and quickly made it to the infirmary. Janet was once again bandaging a wound for Siler and Grace stood by while she waited for her aunt to be done. Janet sent Siler on his way and smiled at Grace.

"General Hammond get annoyed with your sighing?" Janet asked, lifting Grace on to one of the beds where Janet was going over charts.

Grace nodded with a smile. "Yeah and he once again reminded me that I'm like Dad."

Janet laughed. "Well you are a lot like your father. But you also have quite a bit of your mom in you as well."

"Like being able to confuse Dad with big words." Grace said.

Janet nodded. "Just like that. So if it's ok with your mom and dad, Cassie and I are going to a couple of museums this weekend if you want to come."

Grace's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. Daniel's coming too." Janet said.

Grace got a smirk that was straight from her father. "Ah so you need someone to hang out with Cassie so you and Daniel can be alone."

Janet blushed some. "Grace Carter-O'Neill, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Before Grace could comment the base alarms started going off.

"Unscheduled off world activation! SG-1 and Dr. Frasier to the gate room!"

Grace jumped off the bed and quickly ran after Janet and her medical team. They arrived and Grace went to stand between Jack and Daniel and people from the Alpha site came through the gate.

"Dad what's going on?" Grace asked.

Jack looked down at Grace. "The Alpha site was attacked."

"Mom?" Grace asked.

Jack shook his head and kneeled next to Grace. "She hasn't come through yet but don't worry."

Grace gave Jack a small smile. "Dad after all these years do you really think I'm not going to worry."

Jack laughed and pulled Grace into his arms. "Worth a try." He stood up, ignoring his knees with Grace in his arms as they continued to watch the Alpha site members come through. When the gate closed neither Sam nor Jacob had come through.

"Time to go see George." Jack said and Daniel and Teal'c followed Jack up the stairs, Grace still in his arms.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace walked beside Jacob's stretcher as the medical team pushed it to the infirmary.

"Where's Mom Grampa?" Grace asked.

Jacob reached for Grace's hand and she took it. "I don't know Grace but your dad and Teal'c are looking for her right now."

"What about Uncle Daniel?" Grace asked.

"I don't know." Jacob said.

They arrived at the infirmary and Grace stood back as she knew to do while Janet and her team went to work on Jacob's injuries. Grace looked up when a hand appeared on her shoulder. Daniel had joined her. Grace held on to his arm, the only sign she gave that she was scared of never seeing her mom again.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace grumbled as she sat in Sam's lab.

"Stupid Jaffa, stupid Tok'ra." she said. "Mom's missing and they're acting like a bunch of five years olds arguing over a toy car."

"I hope you're not including Teal'c and I in that."

Grace turned and saw Jacob in the doorway leaning on his cane. She turned back to the lab bench with a sigh.

"No I'm not including you two." she said. "But Grampa, you're one of the most powerful Tok'ra, can't you make them stop?"

Jacob walked in and sat across from Grace. "I wish it were that simple Grace but it's not. Both sides have valid reasons for being upset."

"I get that." Grace said. "I really do but why can't they put aside their differences long enough to help Dad and Uncle Teal'c find Mom?"

"At this point Grace I don't think your dad would accept help from either group." Jacob said. "He's not happy with them either."

"Are they any closer to finding her?" Grace asked.

"Bumpa isn't keeping you informed?" Jacob asked a little confused.

Grace ducked her head. "He sent me here until Mom is found after I yelled at one of the Jaffa."

Jacob chuckled and placed his hand over Grace's. "Don't worry, I've yelled at them too. So has Selmac."

Grace smiled. "Good cause I think it means more coming from you then me."

"Oh I don't know Grace, you can be a lot more forceful then I can." Jacob said. "I mean who was it that got your dad to finally make Jonas part of the team?"

Grace smirked. "Well if he hadn't been so thick headed I wouldn't of had to do it."

"Sweetheart your father was born thick headed." George said walking in.

"How are things going George?" Jacob asked.

"Jack and Teal'c think they've found where Sam is." George said. "The UAV was shot down and there's a good chance she saw it so they're going to head over to where it landed. Until then Jacob we have one more meeting to attend to." he looked at Grace. "You can come if you promise no more yelling."

Grace grinned sheepishly. "I promise." she hopped off her stool to took both George's and Jacob's hands as they left.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace ran from the control room to the gate room as Jack's IDC came through. Teal'c walked through first then Jack carrying Sam in his arms. Grace paled a little at seeing how her mom looked.

"Don't worry Grace, she's just sleeping." Jack said.

Grace nodded but couldn't seem to move to follow them out of the gate room. Teal'c noticed this and picked her up and followed Jack. This shook Grace out of her shock.

"Is she ok?" Grace asked.

"She will be fine." Teal'c said. "She has gone a long way and is very tired."

"Her leg's hurt." Grace observed.

Jack placed Sam down on a gurney once they reached the infirmary. Then he took Grace from Teal'c. "The injury isn't as bad as it looks."

"Why does it look that way?" Grace asked.

"Because it got dirty while she was running from the super soldier." Jack said.

Grace glared at the far wall at the mention of the thing that had hurt her mother. "You got it right?"

Jack nodded and placed a kiss on the side of Grace's head. "Yeah Gracie we got it. It won't hurt Mom again."

Grace settled her head on Jack's shoulder. "Good."

It wasn't long before Jack felt Grace's breathing even out and she was asleep. Jack smiled softly and adjusted his hold on Grace.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace stood with Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and George as Jacob got ready to leave. She sniffed, not wanting to cry. But it was hard since she didn't know when she would see her grampa again. Jacob hugged Jack.

"You take care of our girls." Jacob said.

Jack nodded. "Have no fear on that one Jake."

Jacob smiled but it quickly vanished as he knelt down in front of Grace.

"Do you have to go Grampa?" Grace asked.

Jacob nodded. "I wish I didn't honey but I have to try and fix things." Grace nodded, looking down as she lost against the tears. Jacob's face fell. "Oh Gracie." he said before pulling his granddaughter into his arms. The men of SG-1 and George stood back as the two hugged each other. "I'll be back as soon as I can Grace. I promise."

Grace nodded against Jacob's shoulder. "If you don't I'll come get you and I won't promise not to yell."

That caused a laugh from all the men. Jacob pulled back and wiped Grace's face. He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you Grace." he said.

"I love you too Grampa." Grace said.

Jacob stood up and Grace allowed Jack to pick her up. The group watched as Jacob walked through the event horizon.

"You'll let me go get him right?" Grace asked Jack as the gate deactivated.

Jack smiled at his daughter. "I'll be right at your side."

Grace smiled. "Good, now let's go see Mom."

Jack faced the others. "You heard the girl, let's go."

George watched three fourths of his flag ship team leave with a shake of his head and a smile on his face. The Tokra didn't stand a chance if Grace came after Jacob.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat beside Sam on the infirmary bed.

"Did you say bye to Grampa?" Sam asked.

Grace nodded. "Yeah."

Daniel smiled. "She threatened to go get him herself if he doesn't come back."

Sam laughed. "I feel very bad for the Tok'ra if that happens."

Grace crossed her arms. "He's my Grampa not theirs. If I want him back they'd better give him back."

The others laughed while Sam and Jack shared a look.

"She gets it from you." Jack said.

Sam snorted. "Sorry Jack but this stubbornness is from you."

"I believe Grace got it from both her parents." Teal'c said.

Daniel covered his laugh as a cough while Grace and Janet started giggling and Sam and Jack stared at Teal'c.

"T, how can you say that?" Jack asked. "I am not stubborn."

Daniel lost it at that and joined Grace and Janet in laughing. Sam even started snickering a bit.

"Jack you may want to move away from the others when saying things like that." George said as he joined them.

Jack frowned. "Why?"

"So the lightning doesn't hit them when it hits you." George laughed.

Jack threw his hands in the air. "Oh I give up."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

Ok had to add funny after the moment with Grace and Jacob. Next episode will be Lifeboat. In case you didn't notice I'm giving you a brief run down of how Grace reacts to certain members of her family being threatened. I've done Sam and Jack and now I'm doing Daniel. Let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

WOW! Two in a day. Very good Lacy! Oh, Hiya! I'm Sarah. Yes, the same Sarah that's been helping Lacy since about May. *grin* I like this one, though now I wish I knew what Grace looked like. Though I can see the mix of Jack and Sam. To me, she looks a lot like Sam, but acts like Jack. That's just my mind though. *another grin* Okay, tis all! Kisses~Sarah!!

Ok for Sarah's sake, Grace has long light brown hair with bright blue eyes like Sam. For those who've seen the episode, the little girl in Grace from season seven. Yes Sarah that's where I got her name but if you saw the girl you would see she's a perfect mix of Sam and Jack.


	4. Lifeboat

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with Lifeboat. Ok we've seen how Grace reacts when her parents are threatened. Now time to see how she handles Daniel being in danger. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Ah no.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sighed in frustration as the math on her homework came out wrong. Again.

"You could ask for help."

Grace frowned at Walter. "I don't like asking for help. I like figuring it out myself but this stupid calculator is being,"

"Stupid?" Walter finished.

Grace shrugged. "Well I was going to use a bigger word but yeah stupid works."

Walter laughed. "Let's see what you've got and we'll go from there."

Grace gave in and handed Walter her homework page. They two spent the next few minutes going over Grace's work until Grace saw what she did wrong. Suddenly the gate activated.

"No one's do back." Grace said as Walter faced the control screens.

"It's SG-1 sir." Walter said as George joined them. "Teal'c's radioing in."

"General Hammond I request assistance bringing the rest of SG-1 back." Teal'c said over the radio.

"What happened Teal'c?" George asked.

"I am unsure. But the others remain unconscious." Teal'c said.

"Understood. I'll send SG-3 through to help." George said.

"Thank you General." Teal'c said before the gate cut.

George looked down at Grace. "Go let Janet know that your parents and Daniel are coming to her."

Grace nodded and ran out of the control room. She skidded into the elevator and hit the button for the infirmary and then waited some what patiently for the doors to open again before running the rest of the way to the infirmary. People in the hall just moved aside, used to seeing Grace running from place to place.

"Aunt Janet!" Grace shouted as she got there.

Janet looked up from her paperwork. "What is it Grace?"

Grace panted until she could breathe. "Something happened to SG-1, well Mom, Dad and Uncle Daniel and Teal'c and SG-3 are bringing them back unconscious."

Janet nodded and stood up. "Ok can you help me get things ready?"

Grace gave a nod of her own and started helping Janet.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat between her parents' beds alternating between looking at them. She'd keep her eyes on Sam for a few minutes then to turn Jack and repeat the process. She rubbed her eyes then tried and failed to stop a yawn.

"Grace why don't you get some sleep." Janet said coming over.

Grace shook her head. "Not until they wake up. How's Uncle Daniel?"

Janet sighed. She knew Grace would refuse. Damn O'Neill genes. Ok in all fairness she couldn't lay it all on Jack. "Not good. It's like he's got the minds of multiple people along with his own inside his head."

"How is that even possible?" Grace asked.

"I don't know." Janet said. "I'm going to go talk to him and see if I can find out."

"Can I come?" Grace asked.

"As long as you stay in the observation room with Teal'c I don't see why not." Janet said. Maybe Teal'c could get her to sleep.

Grace gave her parents each one more look before following Janet to the isolation room where they were keeping Daniel. At least she thought it was still Daniel. Grace made her way into the observation room where Teal'c was and sat down beside him as Janet appeared in the room with Daniel.

"Has there been any change?" Grace asked.

"There has not been." Teal'c said.

Grace sighed.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"Gracie."

Grace lifted her head and saw Jack sitting beside her. She was confused, the last thing she remembered was sitting beside Teal'c in the observation room.

"You fell asleep." Jack said. "Teal'c brought you in here."

Grace sat up beside Jack. "Mom?"

"She's awake too." Jack ran his hand over Grace's head. "You slept for a while Grace."

Grace nodded then stopped. "Uncle Daniel."

Jack sighed. "He's still, well I have no idea.

Grace rested her head on Jack's shoulder. "I want Uncle Daniel back."

Jack wrapped his arm around Grace. "I know sweetheart. I do too. We're working as hard as we can to get him back."

"Grace?"

Jack and Grace turned and saw Sam. She made her way over to her daughter and husband.

"Hey baby." Sam said.

"Hey Mom. Dad said I was asleep for a while." Grace said.

Sam nodded. "Well since you got up to see us off then didn't sleep most of the time we were unconscious it only makes sense that you slept for a while." Sam turned to Jack. "We need your help. We think we've found out who to get Daniel back."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace stood next to Janet as they downloaded the last of the other minds out of Daniel. It was very rare that Grace to got go off world and George knew she would want to be there to personally see her uncle coming back.

"It should take a bit for him to wake up." Janet said. "But from the readings I'm getting it's looks like it worked."

Sam went to say something but Daniel moaned.

"Ouch." he said.

"Uncle Daniel?" Grace said. "You ok?"

Daniel squinted one eye open. "Head hurts."

"Nail in the head kinda thing?" Jack asked.

"Yeah." Daniel said.

Jack smiled. "He's ok."

Grace, Sam and Janet laughed. Sam then explained that they just had to hook up their own power supply and they could start moving the refugees. Jack then commented that they could leave it up to SG-4 cause they loved that kinda stuff. Grace moved next to Daniel and held his hand. Daniel gave it a squeeze.

"Uncle Daniel can you do me a favor?" Grace asked.

"Sure Grace, what?" Daniel said.

"Stop getting into trouble. I'm too young for this kinda stress." Grace said barely repressing a smile.

Daniel laughed. "I'll do my best Grace."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

Ok I think that ended well. Didn't quite go how I wanted but let me know what you think, flame policy is still there and thanks for reading. The next episode I do will be The Changeling in season six. Time to see how Grace reacts to Teal'c being in danger.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Yes, Lacy's trusty editor. There's a paused TV in front of me, but I won't do a thing because I need to focus. Very good story, loving you reviewers and seriously, me and Lacy need lives. But I've stated the obvious now so, I need to shut up! :D I'm done here and now, I must try to get to work on the book I'm writing. Up Up and Away!! Kisses~Sarah


	5. The Changeling

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Ok we've seen how Grace reacts to her parents being in danger and Daniel. One more left. Teal'c. Quick recap of the episode, Teal'c and Bra'tac are stranded off world sharing a symbiote to keep them alive. And while that's happening T is dreaming. Daniel is there helping him. Now according to the episode Teal'c was overdue and was there for three days. Time to see what happened on base those three days and how Grace reacted once they brought Teal'c home. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Go to some of my earlier work. You can find it there.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace gave Teal'c a hug as he got ready to leave.

"Good luck Uncle Teal'c." Grace said. "Say hi to Bra'tac for me."

Teal'c gave a small smile. "I will." he bowed his head to the others and made his way up the ramp. Jack watched Grace smile as Teal'c left. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Alright missy, off to the briefing room to work on your school work." Jack said.

Grace's smile vanished and a pout straight from her mother took it's place. "But Dad..."

Jack shook his head. "I don't think so Grace. March."

Grace sighed but listened to her father. Sometimes being home schooled was a pain but on the bright side look at where she got to do her studies.

"How long is Uncle Teal'c going to be gone again?" Grace asked as she and Jack walked to the briefing room.

"Not sure. About three days I think." Jack said. "Why?"

Grace shrugged. "Just wondering." she plopped down in one of the chairs around the table and sighed as she looked at her work. "Dad I'm never gonna be good at math, can't I just not do it?"

Jack laughed. "Gracie girl if life worked like that I would never have taken a single math or history class when I was in school."

Grace looked at Jack. "You're not good at math either?"

Jack shook his head. "I can add, subtract, multiply and divide to a point but that's about it."

"So when you get stuck on a problem," Jonas said coming in. "you can blame your dad."

Jack glared at Jonas while Grace giggled.

"Hi Jonas." she said. "Are you here to work too?"

Jonas nodded. "That I am. Your mom asked me to sit with you. And we can get started as soon as your dad leaves. We don't want you distracted and we know how good he is at that."

Grace's giggling continued as she nodded.

"Thank you Jonas so much for turning my daughter against me." Jack said as he stood. He placed a kiss on Grace's head. "I'll see you at lunch Grace."

Grace waved to Jack as he left then turned back to Jonas. "Will you tell if I don't do my math?"

Jonas laughed. "No I won't tell but I will help you work on it."

Grace mumbled. "Fine I'll do the stupid math."

(A/N: I know the joking here with Jonas and Jack isn't in the show but I figured for his daughter's sake Jack would try and get along with Jonas. You'll find out why when I do the first two episodes of season six.)

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace walked out of her bedroom on the second day that Teal'c was gone. Though it was moving on to the third day. She couldn't sleep. She could hear the TV and moved out into the living room where her parents were sitting on the couch.

"Grace what are you doing awake?" Jack asked.

Grace climbed onto the couch between her parents. "I can't sleep. I had a funny dream about Uncle Teal'c and Bra'tac."

Sam ran her hand over Grace's hair. "Well it was just a dream. Teal'c and Bra'tac are just fine and you'll see them soon."

Grace nodded and rested her head on Jack's arm. Jack looked at Sam. They were both thinking the same thing. Grace had a track record of having funny dreams that came true. They both just prayed this wasn't another.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace stood in the observation room above the isolation room where Teal'c and Bra'tac had been taken. After being overdue, the rest of SG-1 had gone to get them and found a slaughter. Teal'c and Bra'tac were the only ones left alive and that was only barely.

"They're gonna be ok." Jonas said as he joined her.

"How? We don't have another symbiote and the one we do have is dying as well." Grace said.

"We're calling in the Tok'ra." Jonas explained. "We're gonna see if they can help."

Grace frowned. "How could the Tok'ra help?"

Jonas put his hands in his pockets and turned to face the isolation room. "I don't know but at the moment I think it's Bra'tac's and Teal'c's only hope."

"It happened again Jonas." Grace said.

Jonas frowned and looked down at Grace. "What happened again?"

"Do you remember me telling you and Mom and Dad about the dream I had just before you went after the mother ship that ended up in the ocean?" Grace asked.

Jonas nodded. "Yeah you said you knew something was going to go wrong and it turned out you were right. Are you saying you had a dream about Teal'c and Bra'tac being in trouble?"

Grace nodded but didn't say any more. Jonas frowned.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat between Teal'c and Bra'tac as they slept, telling them about what had gone on while they were gone. The Tretonin that Jacob had gave them worked and now they were just resting.

"You know Uncle Teal'c usually it's Dad who gets into trouble and you have to save him." Grace said. "And that works so why'd you have to go and switch everything around?"

"I don't think he did it on purpose Grace." Sam said coming in. "And don't let your father hear you say that."

Grace giggled. "Ok."

Sam stood beside Grace. "So Jonas said you told him about your dream."

Grace nodded. "Yeah. It was just like all the other ones." she looked up at her mother. "Is there a way to stop it Mom?"

Sam shrugged. "I don't know Grace. But we'll look into it."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

So I'm hinting at a hidden trait for Grace's. I know it might sound weird right now but once I start back at season eight it'll start to become more clear. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Yeah, she sent this to me on Wednesday and I get it done Thursday. I snapped my wrist, what d'ya want from me?! I have this really weird feeling that Lacy misspells stuff just for me. *fake grin* Don't quit, really but it's starting to weird me out. *real grin* Okay, tis all. Kisses~Sarah

No Sarah I don't just misspell things for you. I'm just that bad at spelling. Next episode is Allegiance.


	6. Allegiance

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Onto the next chapter. But before we get to that I just want to say this. I know that in most SG-1 stories any special traits Sam and Jack's kids have come after Sam has Jolinar and when Jack's ancient gene is discovered. Well since we already know about Jack's gene I'm gonna have Grace's ability stem from that. Hope that helps clear things up some. Now onto the next chapter, Allegiance. Now while Sam, Jack and Teal'c are on the Alpha site Jonas is on Earth. So time for some bonding between Jonas and Grace. Remember I may have Grace convincing Jack when I get to the beginning of season six to let Jonas be on the team but he is still the new guy. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Ah yeah I don't really even own Grace. Though since it was never said that the little girl in Grace was their daughter I guess I do own her. But only her.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace walked away from the control room frowning. Jack had snapped at her when she argued about her and Jonas staying on Earth. It's not like it was the first time he'd snapped at her but it still stung each time. And he had said she could come to the Alpha site to see Bra'tac and Jacob.

"Grace, hang on." Grace turned and waited for Jonas to catch up with her. "You ok Grace? You left the control room kinda fast." Jonas asked as they continued walking.

Grace shrugged. "I don't like it when Dad snaps at me."

"You know he just wants to keep you safe right?" Jonas said.

They arrived at Jonas' office and Grace sat down in one of the chairs.

"I know but I still don't like it and I bet Mom and Grampa didn't either." Grace said.

Jonas smiled. "Yeah you're probably right about that. So what do you usually do when we're off world?"

"Sometimes I sit in Bumpa's office or go down to the infirmary and talk with Aunt Janet. But Aunt Janet is off today and Bumpa is dealing with losing SG-12 so I'm on my own." Grace said.

"Your school work for the day done?" Jonas asked.

"I didn't have any today." Grace said. "This week is sort of like a vacation."

Jonas looked at his watch. "Well since it's just the two of us, how about we go get some lunch?"

Grace smiled. "Ok. After," she paused. "Daniel used to teach me some of the alien languages he knew."

"I think I can do that." Jonas said. "I'm not nearly as smart as Dr. Jackson was but I'm sure I could teach you something."

Grace's smile got bigger and she followed Jonas out of his office.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

George stood at the base of the ramp as Jack, Sam and Jacob came through. Teal'c was staying on the Alpha site a little longer to make sure Bra'tac was really ok.

"Everything's fixed I presume." George said.

Jack nodded while Sam and Jacob gave Jack a look.

"Jack." Jacob said.

Jack sighed. "I have to talk with Grace then everything will be fixed."

George nodded. "She's in Jonas' office."

Jack frowned. "What's she doing there?"

"Since they were both stuck back here on base they decided to have some bonding time." George said. "Or at least that's how Grace explained it to me when I checked on them an hour ago."

Sam nodded. "Good for them."

Jacob also nodded and looked at Jack. "Sam and I will be at your house when you are done apologizing to Grace. Make sure to bring her and Jonas with you."

Jack sighed again. "Yes Dad."

Jacob smiled and gave Jack a pat on the back. Sam gave him a kiss then she and Jacob walked out of the gate room. Jack looked back at George.

"Where did you say they were again?"

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace laughed as Jonas told her about something one of the scientists on his world did. They had spent a few hours studying the Ancient's language then Grace had asked Jonas what his world was like.

"Sounds great." Grace said. "Are you sad that you had to leave?"

Jonas nodded some. "A little but being here is better because it helps me learn about ways to help my people if the Goa'uld ever get to my world."

"And you have Earth to help you too." Grace said.

Jonas nodded again. "That's right I do."

Grace paused as she went to say something. "Dad's coming."

Jonas frowned. "How do you know?"

Grace didn't look at Jonas. "I just do."

Before Jonas could say anything Jack walked in.

"Colonel." Jonas greeted.

Jack nodded. "Jonas. Would you mind giving Grace and I the room for a minute?"

Jonas stood up. "Yeah sure. I'll see you later Grace."

"Bye Jonas." Grace said before turning to her father with her arms crossed and gaze on the wall behind him.

Jack sighed. He was not looking forward to her teen years. "Grace I just want to say I'm sorry. I know you wanted to come to the Alpha site and see Bra'tac and Grampa but with whatever that was running around I didn't want to risk you getting hurt."

Grace shrugged. "Doesn't mean you had to snap at me."

Jack took a step towards his daughter. "I know and again I'm sorry but you know when it comes to you staying safe I don't really think about how I sound."

Grace nodded and finally looked at her father. "Yeah that's true. Ok I forgive you but try not to snap any more."

Jack smiled and hugged Grace. "I don't promise anything but I'll try. Now let's get home and show Mom and Grampa that Dad can own up to his mistakes."

Grace giggled and let Jack carry her out of Jonas' office.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

Hehe, so much fun to watch Jack get in trouble. Next up will be a combination of Redemption part one and two. Let's see how our little Gracie reacts to McKay. This is going to be fun. Let me know what you think, flame policy ain't going anywhere and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

I'm really confused, seeing as I've only seen the first episode. Although, I gotta say, I can see Jack and Sam in Grace, reading this. Sarah HERE!! And sick, yes, I have a cold. And I've sat on the couch watching about 30 movies in the last three days. Anyway, I am confused, yet I understand. Weird huh? Tadah!!! I is done here. Kisses~Sarah!!


	7. Redemption Part 12

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright we've seen how Grace acts when her family is threatened. Now time to see how she acts around the more annoying people in SG-1's life. AKA Dr. Rodney McKay. This is going to be good. Have fun.

Disclaimer: If I owned it they would have given Rodney to Anubis to get him to leave Earth alone. Though for fear of other people being like Rodney, Anubis might have destroyed Earth anyway.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam helped Grace out of the jeep and held her hand as they plus the rest of SG-1 and Jonas walked to the hanger. Jack nodded for one of the airmen to open the door. It slowly opened and they walked in.

"Wow is that what you've been helping build?" Grace asked her mother.

Sam nodded as Jack, Jonas and Teal'c walked over to the F-302. "Yeah it was finished early."

"Oh nonononono." Jack said.

Sam smiled as the tech, Dr. Larry Murphy looked confused. She quickly introduced everyone.

"In case there was any doubt about what I said." Jack said. "No."

Larry was still confused. "I'm sorry sir?"

Grace smiled and moved to look at the ship as Sam explained to Larry what her father meant by no. It looked somewhat like the death glider that had almost killed Jack and Teal'c but there was something different about it.

"...it's completely human made." Sam said.

Jack grinned. "So was the Titanic."

Grace giggled. "I don't think you'll be flying into an iceberg Dad."

Jack looked down at his daughter. "Who's side are you on?"

"Mine." Grace said.

Sam and even Jonas laughed as Jack stared at Grace before looking at Sam.

"You're daughter is evil." he said.

Sam raised a brow. "I don't think so Jack. She's your daughter when she does that."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace gave Teal'c a tight hug before he went to change to leave then she turned to Bra'tac. Without a word Bra'tac picked Grace up. (A/N: Now I know Bra'tac comes off as a tough guy but come on, who could resist Grace?)

"Is Uncle Teal'c's wife going to be ok Bra'tac?" Grace asked.

"I do not know Grace." Bra'tac said. "She is very sick and refuses the only treatment that would save her."

Grace frowned. "How come?"

"She does not want another to die so she may live." Bra'tac said.

"But she'll leave Uncle Teal'c and Rya'c." Grace said. "Doesn't she want to be with her family?"

Bra'tac sighed sadly. "That is something to which only Drey'auc knows the answer."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace walked into the control room and saw who her mother was talking to. She let out a groan that was louder then it was supposed to be. Sam, Walter and McKay faced her. Sam and Walter with smiles and McKay with an eye roll.

"Really Sam is a military base the best place for a child?" McKay asked his voice dripping with annoyance.

"They let you on the base didn't they?" Grace asked, arms crossed looking very much like her father.

Walter laughed and Sam let out a chuckle.

"Do you need something Grace?" she asked.

Grace shook her head. "Nope just wanted to see if you need help."

"Thank you sweetie but no right now I don't need help." Sam looked at McKay over her shoulder. "Actually Grace if you could go get your father for me."

Grace giggled as McKay's face fell.

"Fine I'll just go get a donut and wait for the big bang." McKay said leaving as fast as possible.

Sam and Walter both shook their heads. Sam walked over to Grace while Walter got back to work muttering something about egos and lemons.

"You gonna play nice with McKay while he's here?" Sam asked her daughter.

Grace gave her mother a look. "About as nice as Dad is."

Sam returned the look. "Grace."

Grace smiled sweetly. "I will do my best to avoid him so that no harm comes to him."

Sam kissed Grace on the head. "Thank you. Now go find your father and warn him about McKay."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

George stopped outside Sam's lab and looked in. Grace was sitting at Sam's lab bench playing with a few of the tools. Ever her father's daughter.

"Grace your parents are about to take off." George said walking in.

Grace looked up. "I know Bumpa but..."

George walked over to Grace and kneeled in front of her.

"Nothing is going to happen to your parents Grace." he said. "They are going to be fine. They're just going to get help."

Grace took a deep breath and nodded. "Ok." they started to leave when Grace stopped again. "What are the chances we can have a normal day?"

George laughed. "I don't think so."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace stood between her parents as the hologram of Anubis appeared in the gate room.

"The Goa'uld aren't supposed to be able to do that." Grace said.

Sam nodded. "You're right Grace. He probably got it from when he captured Thor."

Jack crossed his arms. "Great, one more trick up his sleeve."

The three listened as Anubis talked about the impending doom that Earth was facing. And when he vanished Grace and Jack rolled their eyes.

"Oh please." they said.

Sam smiled and shook her head. "Come on, we need to figure out how to shut the gate down." she looked at Jack. "And you need to go pick a new member for SG-1."

Jack grunted and walked out of the gate room. Sam sighed and looked down at Grace.

"I hate to ask Gracie..." Sam started.

Grace smiled. "I'll talk to Dad. He's being an idiot I know."

Sam smiled and kissed Grace on the head before also leaving the gate room. Grace looked back at where Anubis had been and wrapped her arms around herself as if feeling a sudden chill fall over the base. She didn't have a good feeling about this.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

(A/N: Ok I know I'm having Grace act older then she is because at this point she's eight. But Grace being the daughter of Sam is smarter than most kids her age therefore she is more mature than kids her age. Not to mention since she is always on base with her parents she sees things and deals with things no one else her age does and that also gives her a level of maturity others don't have.)

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace stood in Sam's lab doorway where Jack was going over personnel files.

"So picked anyone yet?" Grace asked.

Jack sighed. "Grace..."

"Dad, Jonas is a good guy." Grace said. "Why won't you put him on the team?"

"He's just not the right fit." Jack said, knowing he couldn't keep bouncing around the real reason forever. Not with Grace. She was too much like her mother for that.

Grace shook her head. "Not the right...why?"

"Grace you know why." Jack said.

Grace nodded. "And I want you to say it Dad. But before you do, think of what Uncle Daniel's reaction would be if you said it to him."

Jack sighed. He knew Grace was right. If he told Daniel is reason for not wanting Jonas on the team, Daniel would smack him in the head tell him to stop being an idiot and do the right thing.

"If you don't pick someone, it'll be a Russian on the team." Grace said. "And we both know you don't want that. Jonas is a good guy Dad. Put him on the team."

Before Jack could say anything Grace left. That girl was way too much like her mother sometimes. But she always knew the right thing to say.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jonas walked through the base looking for Grace. He knew Jack was in the air and figured Grace would want to be around to see how things went. Though since she went missing when Sam and Jack went for help, he figured she was having a harder time with this trip. He found her in the last place he looked. The gym pounding on a punching bag.

"Grace." Jonas said.

Grace stopped hitting the bag and looked at Jonas.

"So this is how you deal with the stress of what your parents do." he said sitting on one of the mats.

Grace nodded and pulled off her gloves. "Mom started teaching me hand to hand when I was four and I started kick boxing a year ago." she took a deep breath. "Dad airborne yet?"

Jonas nodded. "Yeah a few minutes ago. You wanna come to the briefing room?"

Grace shook her head. "Not this time. I'll stay right here until Dad gets home. Mom knows where to find me when there's news."

Jonas gave another nod and left Grace alone.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam walked into her house and paused. She saw both Jack's and Grace's shoes next to the door and knew they were home. After Jack had gotten back to the base he had a talk with Grace then informed Sam he was going to take Grace out for a while. When they hadn't returned to base she knew Jack had probably brought Grace home. Taking her shoes off she walked through the house to Grace's bedroom. The sight made her smile. Jack was lying on his back sound asleep and curled up against his side was Grace with her face buried in her father's shoulder. Instead of waking Jack up, she picked up Grace's quilt and covered the two of them with it. Then she kissed them both before turned and leaving the room. Only to come back a few moments later with a camera. She quickly took a picture then left them alone to sleep.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

Ok so I left a few things out and probably didn't put things in the right order but what matters is I tried. So let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next episode will be Menace. I was going to do the one where Daniel dies but when I started to write it, it was too emotional for me. Hope that's ok with everyone. And I know there wasn't much McKay and Grace interaction but don't worry I have plans for that.

End Transmission

Sarah here!! AGH! Daniel, die. Say those words in a sentence and I kill you. I've read all the summaries so, I know, I know he has to but, I've tried to focus my short time of watching SG-1 on before Daniel died. He and Teal'c are my absolute favoritest characters!! *grins* Okay, alls for nows!! Kisses~Sarah


	8. Menace

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with the next chapter. Menace. This is the one with Reese, the one who created the replicators. Hate those bugs. So how would things have gone different with Grace there. Someone closer to Reese's mental age. Let's see shall we? Have fun.

Disclaimer: Uh no.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace looked at the girl laying on the bed.

"Is she dead?" she asked.

Sam shook her head. "She's a robot. She's just turned off."

"So turn her on." Grace said.

"We don't know if she's safe." Daniel said.

Grace looked between her mother and uncle. "Well you won't unless you turn her on."

Jack smirked and put his arm around Grace. "That's my girl."

Sam and Janet smiled. The older Grace got the more obvious it was how much of Jack she inherited. Daniel looked at Sam.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to turn it on." he said.

Sam nodded. They activated the android and it sat up. Grace stepped back and Jack moved slightly in front of her, keeping a hand on her shoulder. The android looked around and settled its gaze on Daniel.

"Hi I'm Reese." she said.

Daniel exchanged a look with Sam before looking back at Reese. "Hi Reese I'm Daniel."

Reese looked around again and saw Grace. "What's your name?"

Grace looked at Jack who nodded that it was ok. Grace stepped out from behind Jack and walked to Reese's bed.

"My name's Grace." Grace said.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Daniel stood in the observation room and watched Grace play and talk with Reese.

"Are we sure it's a good idea to leave Grace alone with her?" George asked.

Daniel looked at him. "I don't see the harm and Sam and Jack are ok with it." he looked back into the room. "And Grace is getting more out of her then I did."

"What have we learned?" George asked.

"Well she doesn't seem to know she's not human." Daniel said. "But she knows her father created her."

"Does she know what happened to her people?" George asked.

Daniel shook his head. "No all she remembers is her father telling her to go to sleep and that he'd come and get her when everything was ok."

"I take it he never came to get her." George said.

"No." Daniel said.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace stood back from the replicator.

"Tell me that isn't what I think it is." Jack said.

"It's a replicator." Sam said.

Jack groaned. "I so didn't want to hear that."

Grace stepped closer to the machine. "I don't think it's like the others. I think this one is completely under Reese's control."

"That's just creepy." Jack said.

"Are we sure she's controlling it?" Daniel asked.

"I think it would have attacked by now if she wasn't." Sam said.

"What do we do now?" George asked.

"I think Grace should go back in there." Sam said.

Jack looked at her. "You sure it's safe?"

Sam nodded. "She's trusts Grace. She'll be fine."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace looked at her hand as Janet wrapped it.

"She didn't mean to do it." Grace said looking at her parents. "She just didn't like what I was saying."

Jack shook his head. "That doesn't matter Grace. I don't want you going back in there."

"Dad I have to." Grace said. "I know she's sorry. What if I take Uncle Daniel with me?"

Jack looked at Daniel. "Keep this from happening again?"

Daniel nodded. "You have my word. I won't let her near Grace. All they'll do is talk."

Jack looked at Grace again. "You are not to get close enough for her to touch you."

Grace winced as Janet finished bandaging her hand and nodded. "Deal."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace ripped her arm out of Colonel Reynolds' hold. "Colonel I know Dad ordered you to get me out of here but I can help stop these things."

Reynolds shook his head. "No Grace. I'm taking you to where it's safe."

Grace glared at the colonel. "Nowhere is going to be safe if Reese isn't stopped."

Before Reynolds could grab her again, Grace took off down the corridor. Reynolds sighed. Jack was going to kill him.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace managed to get back to the gate room at the same time as Daniel.

"Grace what are you doing here?" Daniel asked. "Your father sent you to the surface."

Grace held her ground. "It's going to take both of us to convince Reese to stop."

Daniel sighed. "Your father is going to kill me if I let you in there."

"Yeah well you and Colonel Reynolds both." Grace said. "Now let's get in there."

Daniel and Grace got inside the gate room and walked over to where Reese was standing on the ramp.

"Reese you have to stop this." Grace said. "You have to shut your toys down."

Reese shook her head. "No."

Grace took step forward. "Yes Reese." she pointed at the door where the others were trying to come through. "You have to or they'll do it for you."

"I don't know if I can." Reese said.

Daniel stepped up next to Grace. "You can Reese. We know you can."

Reese nodded. "Alright I'll try." she closed her eyes and Daniel and Grace watched as the replicators around them stopped moving and froze in place.

"It's working." Grace said quietly.

Daniel nodded. "For the moment. Now she just has to shut them down."

Hearing a bang to their left, Grace spun and saw Jack coming through the hole that had been made. Jack looked at Reese and held up his shotgun.

Grace's eyes bugged. "Dad! No!"

Daniel grabbed Grace and used his body to shield hers as Jack shot and 'killed' Reese. Daniel and Grace watched as Reese fell to the ground and the replicators fell apart.

"Dad..." Grace whispered.

"She was shutting them down Jack." Daniel said.

Jack shook his head. "You had no way of knowing that."

Grace glared at her father. "Yes we did. You didn't have to shoot her."

Jack and Daniel were shocked. Grace had never snapped at anybody before. With the exception of McKay of course. Before either could say anything Grace left the way Jack had come in. Reynolds, who had rejoined the others, helped Grace through the hole and after giving Jack a nod, followed her down the hall.

"How would you have known?" Jack asked Daniel.

Daniel looked at him. "Reese trusted Grace. And Grace trusted her. She knew."

Jack sighed. "She's never been angry with me before."

Daniel gave a small smile. "You'll be fine. She's like Sam when it comes to this. Let her do most of the talking and it'll be ok."

Jack nodded and made his way out of the gate room.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat perched on the emergency hatch outside the mountain. Reynolds stood next to her, squinting at the bright sun.

"You don't have to stay with me." Grace said. "I'm only eight, I can't exactly get far."

Reynolds smiled. "You're also the daughter of Jack and Sam O'Neill. If there's any child that could figure out how to get out of here without being seen it's you."

Grace let out a small laugh. "Ok you have a point there."

Both turned when they heard movement in the trees behind them. Grace faced front again when she saw it was Jack. Reynolds walked over to him.

"I'll leave you two alone Jack." Reynolds said, giving Jack a pat on the shoulder.

Jack nodded. "Thanks." He waited until he couldn't hear Reynolds any more then joined Grace by the hatch. "So..."

"You shouldn't have shot her." Grace said. "You should have trusted Uncle Daniel and I. You knew I had her trust."

Jack sighed. "I know Grace and you're right I should have trusted you and Daniel. It's just when the base gets into a situation like that and you're in danger Mom and I don't exactly think rationally. You're our little girl and we never want anything to happen to you."

Grace looked at Jack. "I know and I'm sorry I didn't listen and stay with Colonel Reynolds like you told me too."

Jack hugged Grace. "Don't worry about it. I should have known you'd be too much like your mother to leave when you knew you could do something to help." he placed a kiss on her head. "Ready to head back inside?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah."

Jack helped Grace off the hatch and the two started making their way back down the mountain.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

Alright not quite how I planned for this chapter to go but it worked nicely. At least I think it did. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next episode up is 48 Hours. Last time we had Grace already knowing McKay, let's see how things go over with their first meeting. Told you I had more planned.

End Transmission

SARAH HERE! Nothing goes as you plan Lacy, nothing. And nothing passes you without you noticing either. LOVE IT!! :D KiSsEs~sArAh

Thanks Sarah. I think.


	9. 48 Hours

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright next up is 48 Hours. The meeting of Rodney McKay. Hold onto your hats kids, time for Grace to show just how much she's like Jack. Have fun.

Disclaimer: If I owned SG-1 I wouldn't have to write about Grace, she'd be real.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace frowned. "How is he trapped in the gate? I don't get it."

"We don't fully understand it either Grace." Sam said. "That's what we're trying to figure out."

Grace crossed her arms. "But Uncle Teal'c's gonna be ok right?"

Jack kneeled in front of his daughter. "He's gonna be fine. Now let's leave Mom alone to work."

Grace nodded and let Jack pick her up and carry her out of the room. Daniel watched them leave before looking back at Sam.

"Ok now you answer me Sam." Daniel said. "Teal'c's going to be ok right?"

Sam sighed and looked at Daniel. "I hope so."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace walked into the briefing room and over to where Jack was looking at the gate.

"Dad any idea who the annoying man is that's with Mom?" Grace asked.

Jack smiled. "He's another scientist like your mom who was brought in to help her get Uncle Teal'c back."

Grace nodded. "He doesn't seem to be helping much."

Jack looked down at his daughter. "What is he doing?"

"I think he's trying to flirt with Mom." Grace said. "At least that's what Aunt Janet said it was before she sent me to tell you."

Jack smiled and made a mental note to thank the doc later. "What do you say you and I go check in on Mom and this man."

Grace mimicked Jack's smile. "Sounds like fun."

Jack held out his hand to Grace and led her to Sam's lab. They stood just next to the door and listened to Sam and the man. Sam sounded ready to blow and the man was just digging himself a deeper grave.

"Let's go save Mom." Jack whispered. Grace nodded in agreement. "You go first then I'll come in."

Grace let go of Jack's hand and headed through the door at top speed.

"Mommy!" she said as she ran in.

Jack clamped a hand over his mouth to cover his laughter.

Sam smiled and caught Grace in her arms. "Hey baby, I thought you were with Aunt Janet in the infirmary."

Grace nodded. "I was but I wanted to come see you." she looked at McKay. "Who is he?

"Grace this is Dr. Rodney McKay. McKay this is my daughter Grace." Sam said.

"Aren't your forgetting one introduction there Carter?" Jack asked walking in.

Grace beamed at her father. "Yeah Mom you forgot Dad."

All three watched as McKay's face paled.

"You're married." he said.

Sam nodded. "I tried telling at least twice. You were rambling on about lemons. I think." She put a hand on Jack's chest. "This is my husband and leader of SG-1 Colonel Jack O'Neill."

McKay pointed between them. "But if you're married you can't be on the same team."

Grace frowned. "And how would you know that?"

McKay glared at her. "I may not be part of the military but I do work for them."

Jack stepped forward. "Sam why don't you and Grace go get some food. I know it's been a bit since you had a break."

Sam looked at Grace. "You hungry Grace?"

Grace nodded. "Yup. I want cake."

Jack laughed. "You heard the girl Sam."

Sam shook her head and left with Grace, leaving McKay with Jack.

"Now Doctor, I think it's time you and I had a talk." Jack said.

McKay swallowed.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack pulled into a gas station and turned to Grace.

"Now what are the rules while I'm inside?" Jack asked.

"Stay in the truck, don't talk to strangers and if I see Kinsey hit him with the door." Grace said a big smile appearing on her face as she said the last part.

Jack laughed. "Good girl. I'll be right out."

Grace nodded and watched Jack out get before looking around. She turned to see if Jack was coming and seeing he wasn't quite yet, she looked back out her window and screamed then flung her door open. She unbuckled her seat belt and looked at the man on the ground.

"Well you're not Kinsey but it worked all the same." Grace said as Jack came running over.

"Grace what..." he saw Harry Maybourne on the ground and cracked a smile. "Nice shot Grace."

Grace smiled at Jack. "He scared me."

Jack kneeled down next to Maybourne. "So how does it feel to be taken out by an eight year old?"

Maybourne lifted his head and looked at Grace, who was waving happily at him.

"That'll teach me to sneak up on the daughter of Jack O'Neill." Maybourne said dropping his head back down.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace walked into Sam's lab and sat down next to her. Sam looked at her.

"I thought you were out with Dad." Sam said.

Grace leaned close to Sam. "We ran into Maybourne."

Sam looked a little shocked. "Really? What did he want?"

Grace whispered everything she had heard to Sam and Sam nodded.

"Alright, do me a favor and if Bumpa's alone, go let him know." Sam said. "If he's not then go right to Aunt Janet and don't leave there until your father comes to get you."

Grace hopped off her stool. "Ok Mom." she left Sam's lab and made her way to George's office. Walter was outside. "Is he alone Walter?"

Walter looked at Grace. "No Colonel Simmons is in there." Grace made a face and Walter smiled. "Yeah that's what I thought. Is it urgent?"

Grace shook her head. "No Mom said if Bumpa was busy then I should go to Aunt Janet and not leave until Dad comes to get me."

Walter nodded and looked back at George's office. "Well he's going to busy for a while so I'll walk you down. Too many strange people on base today."

Grace smiled. "Yeah and one of them won't leave Mom alone."

Walter laughed as he and Grace left the briefing room.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace smiled happily as Teal'c appeared.

"He's ok." she said. She looked at McKay. "And you said it wouldn't work."

McKay scowled at her. "Oh what do you know? You're only what seven?"

Grace returned the scowl. "Eight and I happen to be two grades ahead of other kids my

age."

McKay rolled his eyes. "Oh big deal."

Jack stepped up behind Grace. "Don't you think it's time for you to leave McKay?"

McKay stuttered and quickly left the gate room. Jack smiled down and Grace and she returned the smile. They walked over to where Daniel and Sam were talking with Teal'c. Grace stood beside Teal'c and he picked her up.

"Are you ok now Uncle Teal'c?" Grace asked.

Teal'c nodded. "I am Grace."

Grace hugged him around the neck. "Good I'm glad."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

Oh it makes me smile to have Jack and Grace tag team McKay. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next up is Desperate Measures.

End Transmission

SARAH Here! Love the way Grace hates McKay. I hate him too. And Maybourne. But that's just me. :D LOVE IT! Kisses~SaRaH


	10. Desperate Measures

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Alright onto the next chapter. Desperate Measures. Sam gets kidnapped and Jack has to work with Maybourne. This is going to be interesting. Have fun.

Disclaimer: *shakes head*

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat in the window at Janet's house looking for her mom's car. Grace had slept over the night before and Sam was supposed to pick her up on her way to the mountain. Well Sam was supposed to be at the mountain twenty minutes ago. A quick call to her father told Grace her mom had left for the gym nearly two hours before. Grace turned when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Janet.

"Come on Grace, I'll drive you to the base and we'll see if anyone's heard from your mom." Janet said.

Grace nodded and grabbed her bag. Slinging it over her shoulder she also grabbed her duffel that had everything she had brought for the sleepover. Janet pulled Grace's hair from under her bag strap and ran her hand over Grace's head.

"I'm sure she's just running late." Janet said. "We'll get a call when we get to the base. You'll see."

Grace put on a brave smile and nodded again. "You're right. She probably got distracted thinking about one of her alien things and forgot where she was going."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Janet placed a blanket over Grace and walked out of her office where George and the rest of SG-1 were waiting.

"She and Cassie were up late and finding out about Sam just wore her right out." Janet said. She looked at Jack. "You can go check on her in a few hours."

Jack nodded and crossed his arms. "Thank you Janet."

Janet placed her hand on Jack's arm. "You'll get her back."

Jack gave a small smile and Janet returned to her office, closing the door so any noise wouldn't wake Grace. Jack looked at George.

"What do we do now sir?" Jack asked.

George sighed. "Jack I want you to head to where Sam was last seen."

Jack nodded and left the infirmary. Daniel watched him go before looking back at George.

"We have to find her." Daniel said. "Jack and Grace won't survive if we don't."

George sighed again. "I know son. We'll bring her home."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace stood with her arms crossed as Jack filled a crate with magazines.

"Let me come Dad." Grace said. "You're just meeting with Maybourne. He wouldn't be stupid enough to do something out in the open."

Jack sighed and looked at his daughter. She just had to go and get a perfect combination of his stubbornness and Sam's need to help.

"Fine but you are staying in the truck." Jack said. "No arguments."

Grace nodded. "Deal." she looked at Jack's face. "I just want to help bring Mom home."

Jack put the crate down and knelt in front of Grace. "I know you do Gracie but you know there are going to be times where it's going to be too dangerous for you to help and you're going to have to stay behind."

"I know. But this isn't one of those times." Grace said. "Maybourne won't touch me. He likes his life too much."

Jack smiled and hugged Grace. "Some times you are too brave for your own good."

Grace smiled into Jack's chest. "So are you and Mom and Uncle Daniel and Uncle Teal'c."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"Why does she get to sit in the front?" Maybourne whined from the back seat.

Grace turned to look at him. "What are you five? I don't even complain about that any more."

Jack smiled. "To answer you question Harry, she's my daughter and you're a wanted criminal. Not to mention there are less chances of me shooting you when you're back there."

Grace smirked. "Back seat still seem all that bad?"

Maybourne glared at her. "I pity your parents when you become a teenager."

"Hey watch it Maybourne." Jack said. "None of that."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace stood outside at the command post with Reynolds next to her. She kept tapping her foot and pacing.

"Grace relax, your dad will find your mom." Reynolds said.

Grace nodded but didn't stop her nervous movements. She froze however when Reynolds' radio crackled.

"Colonel O'Neill has been shot. Need medical assistance." Came Sam's voice. "Repeat Colonel O'Neill has been shot."

Grace looked up at Reynolds. He nodded and quickly picked her up and followed the medical team into the building. Reynolds held onto Grace with one arm and had his 9mm in the other hand, just to be safe. They arrived at where Sam and Jack were and Reynolds put Grace down.

"Mom! Dad!" Grace said, running over to them.

Sam turned and caught Grace. "Hey Gracie."

Grace clung to Sam. "Don't ever do that again Mom." A cry of pain from Jack pulled the two apart. "Dad, you were supposed to get Mom, not get shot."

Jack gave a smirk. "Trust me Grace, this was not part of the plan." he looked at Reynolds. "I thought I told you to keep her outside."

Reynolds smiled. "Yeah right Jack. Once she heard Sam's voice not even Teal'c could have kept her outside."

Jack looked at his daughter who was doing her best to give an innocent look. He shook his head but couldn't stop a smile from spreading across his face.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

After being checked out and checking in with Hammond, SG-1, Grace, Janet and Cassie met up at the O'Neill house for dinner.

"Really Sam you can't do that again." Daniel said. "Jack's hard enough to handle when you're around."

Grace laughed when Jack threw a bottle cap at Daniel. "He's right Dad."

Jack gaped. "Is no one on my side? My wife was missing, I was allowed to be irrational."

"So what's your excuse for the rest of the time Uncle Jack?" Cassie asked.

Everyone started laughing and Cassie ducked behind Grace for cover. Grace giggled as Jack smiled sweetly at her.

"Grace honey could you move for Dad?" Jack asked. "I have to have a word with Cassie."

Grace looked around, as if looking for someone. "Sorry Dad, I don't see Cassie."

The others started laughing again and Cassie hugged Grace.

"Thanks Gracie." she said.

Grace patted Jack on the face. "It's ok Dad, I still love you."

Jack laughed. "I love you too Grace."

Cassie sat back in her seat. "So Aunt Sam, how did you meet Uncle Jack?"

Sam looked at everyone. "Have we never told that one?" they shook their heads and Sam looked at Jack. "I pass it to you Jack. You remember more then I do."

Since they were all sitting on the living room carpet, Jack leaned back on his hands with a sigh.

"Ah let's see if I remember." Jack said. "We met in a military hospital about a year and a half before Grace was born."

"Why were you in the hospital?" Daniel asked.

Jack laughed. "I managed to injure myself playing hockey and was coming to have my knee checked out."

"I had an accident on the training grounds." Sam said. "I can't remember quite what happened. I hit my head pretty hard and screwed up my left ankle."

Jack smirked. "I know the details but since Cassie and our daughter are sitting right here I'll keep them to myself."

Janet mimicked the smirk. "You'll tell me later right?"

Jack shrunk a bit under the glare Sam shot him with. "Uh for my own safety I'm afraid I can't doc."

"Back to the story Jack." Sam said, turning her glare to her best friend. Janet waved at her. "I'll deal with Janet later."

Jack and Daniel chuckled and even Teal'c seemed to smile some.

"Right well I was waiting to be taken into x-ray and Sam was begin brought back from CT I think." Jack said. "I'm telling you she was doped up on some pretty good pain meds and saying the weirdest things. Turns out it wasn't actually weird I just had no clue what she was talking about."

"So that's where Mom's technobabble started." Grace said.

Jack nodded. "That's right Grace. So I sat listening to her for a while before some people showed up. I'm assuming they were friends. Shortly after that I was taken to x-ray." Jack grumbled. "I swear I was there forever."

Janet snorted. "That's what you say every time you have to have an x-ray."

"Well it feels like forever." Jack said. "As I was saying, once I got back Sam was alone again and the drugs seemed to be wearing off. She wasn't talking any more but she was glaring at her foot. I asked her what on earth she was doing."

Sam smiled. "And I told him that I was cursing my foot because now I was going to have to rely on someone for a while and as you all know if there's one thing I hate it's letting people help me when I know I could do fine on my own."

"I told her I knew how she felt cause if I kept messing up my knee I'd be in a wheelchair and would very likely go nuts." Jack said. "First time I got her to laugh at something I said."

Sam smirked. "Actually Jack I was laughing at the image of you in a wheelchair."

Jack gave Sam a look. "Just couldn't leave that one alone could you?"

Sam laughed and shook her head. "We kept talking until our doctors came and talked to us." Sam looked at Janet. "If you think he doesn't pay attention when you talk, you should have seen him that day. I don't think he looked at his doctor once."

"Of course not." Jack said. "I knew my knee was screwed up again, I didn't need some doctor telling me that. No offense Janet."

Janet held up a hand. "None taken."

"What were you doing while the doctor was talking?" Cassie asked.

Jack looked at Sam. "I was trying to figure out how to ask Sam out."

Grace smiled. "Really? But you didn't know Mom that long."

Jack shrugged. "Didn't matter to me. She was, sorry is beautiful and had a good sense of humor."

Daniel looked at Sam. "Why'd you say yes?"

Sam smiled. "He promised to let me do everything myself. Said he didn't want a glare like the one I was giving my foot aimed at him."

Grace leaned against Cassie and they both smiled. "Awww how cute."

Jack blushed some. "Thanks girls."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

Ok the end bit there with Sam and Jack's first meeting was for Samvalasam. There you go. Let me know what you think, flame policy still stands and thanks for reading. Next up on the list is Rite of Passage.

End Transmission

Sarah here! And slightly in pain. One word, wrist. okay two, brace. Making? That's right, wrist brace. But enough about me, onto the story. Love having Grace be the source of Maybourne's demise. It's hilarity all on it's own. Okay, I think that's it! KiSsEs~SaRaH


	11. Rite of Passage

Begin Transmission

Lacy here. Rite of Passage. Ok for my story this chapter marks the beginning of Daniel and Janet's relationship. I haven't exactly put much in for those two so this is for them. And we also see how Grace handles someone she views as a sister in trouble. Oh and I know only Sam is at Cassie's party in the episode but I'm gonna have the whole team there. Have fun.

Disclaimer: Mmm, no.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace kneeled in the chair between Sam and Janet as Janet lit the candles on Cassie's birthday cake.

"Can we eat the cake yet?" Jack whined from the living room.

Grace giggled. "Not yet Dad. Cassie has to come down from her room."

"I'm here Grace." Cassie said coming down. "Don't worry Uncle Jack, I won't keep you from the cake any longer."

Jack jumped up from the couch. "Yes!" he clapped his hands together.

Cassie shifted from side to side slightly. "Um, Mom, Dominic is outside waiting so can I leave after cake?"

Janet smirked as the men of SG-1 narrowed their eyes on the front door. Sam hid her laughter behind her hand.

"Why don't you invite him in?" Janet said a knowing smile on her face.

Cassie gasped. "Yeah right Mom. Those three will have him running for the hills."

Daniel crossed his arms. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Daniel!" Cassie said. "You're usually on my side with this."

Daniel nodded. "True but sorry not this time."

Cassie groaned and Grace patted her on the hand.

"It's ok Cassie." she said.

Cassie smiled at the girl she thought of as a sister. "Thanks Gracie. When it's your turn you can always have your dates at my place."

Sam and Janet collapsed against each other at the look on Jack's face.

"There is no way Grace is EVER dating." Jack said.

Grace pouted. "But Daddy..."

Daniel snorted as Jack's 'tough' face caved. "So much for that."

Janet collected herself. "Cass you can leave once we have cake. Go let Dominic know."

Cassie smiled and nodded before heading for the door.

"Janet..." Daniel said.

Janet clamped her hand over Daniel's mouth. "Not a word out of you."

Grace's head whipped to the front door. "Cassie."

"Help!"

The adults all ran outside where Cassie was on the ground unconscious with Dominic kneeling next to her.

"What happened?" Janet asked.

Dominic stood up to let Janet take his place. "I don't know. One minute we were talking and then the light exploded and she passed out."

"What happened just before the light blew?" Sam asked.

Dominic looked at his feet. "I kissed her."

Jack stepped towards Dominic but Sam stopped him with a hand on his chest. Daniel kneeled beside Janet who was trying to wake Cassie.

"We need to get her to the SGC." Daniel said quietly, placing a comforting hand on Janet's back.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

"Mom I don't understand." Grace said. "How can you not know what's wrong with Cassie?"

Sam sighed and lifted Grace up so she sat on the lab bench. "We've never seen anything like this before and since Cassie is the only survivor of her planet we have no where to turn to for answers. But don't worry Grace, we'll find some way to help her."

Jack stepped into the room. "Grace why don't you go sit with Cassie. I'm sure she'd like that."

Grace nodded and after Sam helped her down she left the lab. Sam sighed again and leaned against her lab bench.

"You ok?" Jack asked.

"I'm scared like Grace is that we won't find out what's wrong." Sam said.

Jack stood in front of Sam and hugged her. "You'll figure it out. You and Janet."

Sam rested her head on Jack's chest and hoped he was right.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Daniel walked into Janet's office. He hadn't found her with Cassie and figured she had come here to either rest or think.

"Janet." he said quietly.

Janet looked at Daniel from her seat at her desk. "Hey Daniel."

Daniel frowned at the lost tone in Janet's voice. "No luck yet I take it."

Janet shook her head. "Nothing. She just seems to be getting worse. Nothing I'm doing is helping."

Janet stood up to leave but Daniel caught her arm. Before Janet could react, Daniel pulled her into his arms and held her. Janet didn't fight him. She allowed herself to leaned against him and wrapped her own arms around Daniel's waist.

"It's gonna be ok Janet." Daniel said. "I've seen you work miracles before. You'll find a way to help Cassie."

Janet sniffed. "What if I can't?"

Daniel pulled back only enough to see Janet's face. "Don't think like that. Don't doubt yourself. You will."

Janet gave a small smile. "Thank you Daniel."

"I'm here Janet." Daniel said. "For anything."

Janet rested her head back on Daniel. "I know."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace stood next to Sam as Nirrti began to heal Cassie.

"It's already too late." Nirrti said. "You waited too long."

"She's not trying." Grace said.

Janet narrowed her eyes on the Goa'uld. "Do it again and try this time."

Nirrti looked at Jack and he just raised a brow. She closed her eyes and activated the devices again. Janet looked at Grace. Grace nodded. Nirrti healed Cassie and Jack, Daniel and Teal'c took her to the gate room to release her. Grace hopped up on Cassie's bed with Janet and Sam. Jack watched his wife and daughter from the door as they hugged Cassie and started talking with her and Janet. He smiled and continued to the gate room.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat in Daniel's lab working on her school work while Daniel got caught up on some translating.

"Grace," Daniel broke the silence. "How did you know that Nirrti wasn't trying the first time?"

Grace put her pencil down. "I don't know Uncle Daniel. I just did. I could feel that she wasn't focusing on trying to heal Cassie and I knew she didn't want to."

"I've noticed this isn't the first time this has happened." Daniel said.

Grace nodded. "It's been happening for as long as I can remember."

"Do your parents know about it?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah I told them after Dad got the Ancient's knowledge downloaded in his head." Grace said. "They don't know what it is either."

Daniel stood up and hugged Grace. He wasn't sure what to say but hugging was usually the right thing when it came to his niece.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

I know it's weird, I'm sort of developing Grace's gift backwards but don't worry we'll have an answer to what it is when I reach season eight. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. The next episode is Ascension.

End Transmission

SARAH HERE! My school's football team lost today and I'm not really in the mood for talking since I screamed my lungs out cheering for my best guy friend. JP is an awesome player, and he crushed his hand. Anywho, great story! Off to work on Spanish flashcards *mumbles something along the lines of hating flashcards* ADIOS!! Kisses~Sarah "The Beast"


	12. Ascention

Begin Transmission

Lacy here with Ascension. I'm going to do this one almost the same as it was in the show but instead of Orlin coming to Sam I'm going to have him come to Grace. I know that sounds weird since he came to Sam as an adult but for Grace he'll be younger like he was when he reappeared in season nine. Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own my computer, way too many books and an antique wine glass. I do not own the show.

End Transmission

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Sam stood in the kitchen and drank her coffee. She looked at the clock and sighed.

"Grace! Can you go get the paper from the walk?" Sam called through the house. "I have to go wake your father. Again."

Grace giggled as she came down the stairs. "Cold water Mom."

"I heard that Grace!" Jack called from upstairs.

Grace smiled and made her way outside to get the paper. She hopped from the top porch step to the walkway and skipped to the paper. She got to the end of the walk and picked up the paper. As she got ready to go back inside she noticed a boy across the street. He had light brown hair and was staring at Grace.

"Hello." he said.

Grace gave a shy smile. "Hi." without another word she walked quickly back to the house. Before she went in, she looked back over she shoulder again and noticed the boy had vanished. Shaking her head she went inside.

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sighed as her mother basically pushed her into the house.

"I'm fine Mom." she said.

Sam gave Grace a look. "Grace you're seven years old and were just electrocuted. You're staying home. I have to go back to the base but your father will be by to check on you in a few hours. Try and get some rest. Mrs. Craines is right next door if you need anything."

Grace wasn't happy but gave Sam a hug and kiss and went to her room to rest.

(A/N: I know leaving a seven year old home alone is stupid but my mom used to do it with me and I'm perfectly normal. *hears cricket sounds and clears throat* Never mind. Remember her neighbor is right next door so she'll be ok.)

Grace laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling for about five minutes. Sadly being her father's daughter, unless she was sleeping, staying still was not something she was good at. She got up and wandered into the living room as the doorbell went off.

"Mrs. Craines." Grace greeted as she opened the door.

Mrs. Craines was an elderly lady that lived next to the O'Neill's and babysat Grace when it was needed. She really hadn't sat Grace since Grace started home schooling but was still there when needed.

"Hello Grace. Your mother stopped by and said that you had an accident on base and were staying home for the rest of the day." Mrs. Craines said.

Grace nodded. "Got a little too close to one of Mom's toys. I'll be fine though. Thank you for checking on me."

Mrs. Craines smiled. "You're welcome Grace. I'll be back around lunch with some food if you'd like."

Grace smiled. "I'd like that. I'll see you at lunch."

Grace closed the door and went back to the living room. She stopped short when she saw the boy from that morning standing in the middle of the room.

"Hello." he said.

Grace frowned. "How did you get in here? And who are you?"

The boy stepped towards Grace and she took a step backwards.

"Do not be afraid." he said. "My name is Orlin."

Grace gave a tight smile. "That's great. Now how about an answer to my second question? How did you get in our house?"

Orlin took another step forward. "I followed your parents home from their last mission."

Grace frowned. "How? They should have seen you come through the gate."

Orlin shook his head. "I am not like others."

Grace crossed her arms. At seven years old she had seen many things going to work with her parents. And she knew when to be very suspicious. She wasn't like other kids her age. Her ability to be more mature was one thing she was always proud of. Most of the time, people didn't believe that she was so young.

"Ok let's say for a second that I believe you." Grace said. "If you're not like others then what are you?"

"To put it simply," Orlin said. "I'm an ancient."

Grace's arms fell to her sides. "Didn't see that coming."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat on the swing on the back porch a few mornings later as Jack and Sam got ready for work.

"Are you sure you want to stay here Grace?" Sam asked.

Grace nodded. "Yeah I don't know if it's what happened the other day or if I'm getting sick but I'm not feeling good."

Sam frowned and put her hand on Grace's forehead. "Well you don't have a fever but if you're sure, you can stay. I'll let Mrs. Craines know before your dad and I leave."

Grace smiled. "Okay. Thank you."

Sam placed a kiss on Grace's head. "You're welcome." she walked back inside and joined Jack in the kitchen.

"She ok?" Jack asked.

Sam looked at their daughter one more time over her shoulder. "I think so." she looked at Jack. "I think she might just need a break from everything on base but doesn't know how to ask."

Jack nodded. "That's understandable. Let's bring Daniel and Teal'c over tonight, see if that helps."

Sam smiled. "And you're always claiming you don't know what to do."

Jack smirked. "Yeah yeah just don't let it get around."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Jack frowned and Colonel Frank Simmons. "I'm sorry, you think my daughter is hiding an alien in our house?"

Simmons nodded. "I don't believe I stuttered Colonel."

Sam shook her head. "With all do respect sir, I think we'd know if Grace was hiding something."

Simmons raised an brow. "Are you sure Major?"

Jack crossed his arms. "Grace knows she can tell us anything."

"Then I suppose you wouldn't mind surveillance being placed in your house to make sure that you know your daughter as well as you think you do." Simmons said.

Both Sam and Jack shook their heads before the words were even all the way out of Simmons' mouth.

"Jack, Sam you know I love Grace too." George said. "But this may to the only way to prove Simmons wrong."

Jack clenched his fists and Sam placed her hand on his arm.

"Sir, let us go home and talk with Grace." Sam said. "Let's see what she says."

George nodded and dismissed Sam and Jack.

"General..." Simmons started.

George turned on Simmons. "Colonel, there is something you need to learn. While Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter work to save this world on a daily basis, their first priority will always be their daughter. The same can be said for myself, the rest of SG-1 and most of the people on this base. Now you will follow the airman outside to the VIP quarters and wait for the Colonel and Major to return."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace crossed her arms as Sam and Jack stood in front of her.

"I am hiding someone." Grace admitted.

Sam and Jack were shocked.

"Why didn't you tell us Gracie?" Sam asked.

Grace shrugged. "I didn't know how. And I was confused."

Jack nodded. "It's alright Grace. Where is he?"

Grace nodded her head at the basement door and led Sam and Jack downstairs. They were floored to see a Stargate. Orlin looked at them. He didn't looked surprised to see Sam and Jack.

"It's working Grace." he said.

Grace smiled. "That's great Orlin."

Before Sam and Jack could react, the four heard the front door get kicked down. Jack made his way upstairs while Sam turned to Grace.

"Stay down here and don't make a sound." Sam said before following Jack.

Grace turned to Orlin. "What do we do now?"

Orlin reached for Grace's hand as the gate started dialing. "We must leave."

Grace frowned. "But where are we going?"

"The planet I followed your parents from." Orlin said.

Grace bit her lip and looked up the stairs before taking Orlin's hand. "Let's go."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Grace sat in the briefing room, curled in one of the chairs, staring at the gate. SG-1 and George stood in his office watching her.

"Is she going to be ok?" Daniel asked.

"Orlin became her friend." Sam said. "She's upset about loosing him."

George sighed sadly as he watched his granddaughter. "Sam, Jack I have Tessa and Keyla this weekend, why don't I take Grace and see if spending some time with them helps."

Sam looked at Jack.

"I think it would be a good idea." Jack said. "Have her around kids close to her age."

Sam nodded. "Alright sir. She's got clothes in our quarters here so if you don't mind, she can go with you tonight."

George smiled. "I never mind having Grace around. SG-1 has the weekend. I want you all off this base in an hour. Grace and I will leave as soon as I get things settled with Walter."

SG-1 nodded and headed to the briefing room to say goodbye to Grace. Daniel and Teal'c gave her quick hugs before leaving her with Sam and Jack.

"You're going to spend the weekend with Bumpa and Tessa and Keyla." Sam said. "Would you like that?"

Grace shrugged. Sam looked at Jack.

"Grace," Jack said. "I know it hurts now loosing Orlin but it'll get better."

Grace looked at her father. "If it's ok, I don't want to talk about it right now."

Jack nodded. "That's fine Gracie. But remember Mom and I are here when you want to talk."

Grace gave a small smile and nodded. Sam and Jack hugged her and left. George stepped out of his office and walked over to Grace.

"Are you ready to leave?" George asked.

Grace nodded and stood up. "Yeah let's go."

JSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJSJS

Begin Transmission

Ok a little more angsty then I wanted but that's ok. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading. Next episode up is Entity.

End Transmission

SARAH HERE!! I love it Lacy!! *sigh* I'm just sugar high/passed out. And in pain. And hungry. Okay, enough 'bout me. Lace, hun, surveillance isn't spelled "survallince." Yeah, that bad today. 'course, I'm just a perfectionist. Lovely, right? Anyway, I must go, Kisses!!! ~Sarah "THE BEAST"

Sorry about the bad spelling. I was talking with Twitch while writing that part. I think I might have been combining what I was saying with what I meant to type. Hehe, my bad.


End file.
